1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to quick-release fittings, and in particular, to a rift connector fitting to be used for removing or replacing control valves for pressurized watering systems without the necessity of cutting, measuring, or gluing, or the implements to achieve these actions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following patents are believed to be representative of the present state of the art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,235 B1, issued Dec. 10, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,765 B1, issued Nov. 26, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,851, issued Feb. 22, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,156, issued Feb. 16, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,672, issued Aug. 29, 1978.